godannarfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Godannar Characters
Goh Saruwatari (猿渡 ゴオ Saruwatari Gō), 29. The hero of the story and pilot of Godannar. Prior to the start of the series, he rescues Anna in a battle with the Mimetic beasts. Five years later, Goh and Anna are to be married just as the Mimetic beasts begin to move once again, he is infected by the Insania virus, due to exposure from repeated battles with the Mimetic Beast. His body is covered in a cocoon, waiting to emerge as a Mimetic Beast. He is placed in suspended animation for seven years until he is given a cure—Mira's blood, which stops his body from transforming. Since he was placed in suspended animation, his hair covered the length of his body. Anna made a promise to him, during the last few episodes, to cut his unkempt hair. She is the first person he sees upon being revived. : *'Anna Aoi/Anna Saruwatari' (葵 杏奈 Aoi An'na/猿渡 杏奈 Saruwatari An'na), 17. A high school student and skilled robot pilot, she was to be married to Goh before the re-emergence of the Mimetic beasts interrupted their ceremony. Becomes the pilot of Neo Okusaer, and later Go Okusaer. She, Goh and Lou form the Godannar Triple Drive when Celleblader fuses with Godannar. After Goh is cured of the insania virus, using Mira's blood, she is the first person he sees when he wakes up. In the end, she and Goh are officially married with the other pilots and Dannar base personnel as witnesses (with Kucharachyov as the minister). : *'Shizuru Fujimura' (藤村 静流 Fujimura Shizuru) The pilot of Core Gunner and a remarkable sharp shooter, who also has a secret crush on Goh, yet is unable to confess these feelings. Much later develops a close friendship with Goh's younger brother, Shinobu, but not in a romantic nature. Killed by a swarm of Type 19 Mimetic Beasts at the end of Season 1, Shizuru is resurrected by Mira. She becomes the General Manager of Danner Base while Kiriko Aoi and Commander Kagemaru search for a cure for the infection caused by the Mimetic Beast. : *'Dr. Kiriko Aoi' (葵 霧子 Aoi Kiriko) - Anna's extremely busty and sultry mother and Goh's boss (and his mother-in-law). Together with her husband, Tatsuya, she was responsible for the development of the Dannar project. : *'Dr. Tatsuya Aoi' (葵 竜也 Aoi Tatsuya) - Anna's father, husband to Kiriko Aoi and father-in-law to Goh. He left his family when Anna was a small child. He disguised himself as several different people to watch over Anna and the rest of Dannar Base throughout several episodes. He and Kiriko were the founders of the Dannar project. He appeared during the final episodes to aid Danner Base against the Super Mimetic Beast. He leaves again, feeling that they can take care of themselves. : *'Kagemaru' (影丸) The dashing Commander of Danner Base. Seems to have secret feelings for Kiriko Aoi, but the feelings are not reciprocated. She teases him at times during the end of the series. They travel together, with Kagemaru as a personal guard, searching for a cure to the Infection caused by the Mimmetic Beasts' insania virus. At the end of the series, he turns down a promotion to the commissioners to become a robot pilot. : *'Milla Ackerman/Mira Ackerman' (ミラ・アッカーマン) - original pilot of Neo Okusaer. She was Goh's old combat partner and lover, until the battle 5 years previous in which she was thought to have been killed. When revived, she had no memories of the past, and behaved somewhat childlike. After regaining her full memories, she resumed her old duties as pilot of the Neo Okusaer. She still loves Goh, and claims she is the only one that truly understands him. Her DNA is the cure to infection caused by the Mimetic Beasts. : *'Lou Roux/Lou Lowe' (ルウ・ルー) - a young orphan girl taken in by Goh and Anna and the pilot of Cosmo Diver. Once an operator for the orbital space station that monitors the Earth for the presence of Type 17 Mimetic beasts, she is the lone survivor when the space station is destroyed and her father killed by Mimetic beasts that somehow managed to stow away on one of their shuttles. She becomes obsessed with becoming a robot pilot to avenge her father's death. At the end of the series, she pilots Celleblader to fight the Mimetic Beasts. She sometimes wanders off to fight the Mimetic Beasts, but returns to Dannar Base just to live there. She promised Ken to look after Goh and Anna to see that they can save humanity. : *'Shinobu Saruwatari' (猿渡 忍 Saruwatari Shinobu) - Goh's younger brother who lives with Goh and Anna. Shinobu kids his older brother about his age and goes to school with Anna. Though he was once infatuated with Anna, he later refers to himself as her "big brother". He may have later developed close feelings for Shizuru, much to Kouji's chagrin but it is not definite. He later becomes the pilot of the Neo Diver. : *'Konami Sasagure' (笹暮 小波 Sasagure Konami/Sasakure Konami) - One of the two operators of the main ship's console. She becomes a pilot at the end of the series. : *'Momoko "Momochi" Momozono' (桃園 桃子 Momozono Momoko) - One of the two operators of the main ship's console. She becomes a pilot at the end of the series. : *'Tetsuya Kouji' (光司 鉄也 Kōji Tetsuya) - Easily excitable partner of Shizuru and pilot of G-Gunner. He spends most of the series recovering from injuries sustained in the battle from the first episode. He later returns in the final episodes piloting the G-Zero Gunner for the grand battle against the Super Mimetic Beast. He has feelings for Shizuru and is a little wary of Shinobu who seems to be getting a little too close to her. At the end of the series he is shown serving alongside Shizuru as the Vice Commander of Dannar Base and still remains a pilot as well. He is named after the pilots of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger, Kouji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi. : *'Shadow Dunaway'(シャドウ) - Pilot of the American giant robot Genesister and partner of Luna whom she secretly loves. Strong, beautiful, athletic, but a bit masculine. The only female to be severely affected by the virus due to her having male hormones. She survives the infection after her fight with Rose Type. : *'Luna' (ルナ) - Pilot of the American giant robot Genesister and partner of Shadow whom she also loves secretly. Small, petite and cute, but surprisingly strong. : *'Moukaku' (モウカク) - Pilot of the Chinese giant robot Goddiner. Loud and brash, he surprisingly has a soft side. He's in love with Shukuyu. He asked her to marry him. After fighting Type 29 he becomes the second case of a full infection by the insania virus, like Max. Because of this, Knight, one of the pilots of the Dragliner, who was with the Goddiner team when this happened, is forced to kill him. : *'Shukuyu' (シュクユウ) - Pilot of the Chinese giant robot Goddiner and partner of Moukaku. Younger than Moukaku, she reins him in. When Moukaku asks her to marry him, she accepts. She tries to help Moukaku gain control over the virus. Moukaku ejects her out of Goddiner before Knight destroys him. : *'Ekaterina' (エカテリーナ) - Fantastically well-endowed pilot of the Russian giant robot Volspina. Beautiful and magnificently busty, her relationship with her partner Kukrachyov is much like a dominatrix except she doesn't want to cause him harm. : *'Kukrachyov' (ククラチョフ) - Pilot of the Russian giant robot Volspina. Tall, thin and quiet, he obeys every command of his partner Ekaterina without question. According to Ekaterina, he wasn't infected by the virus due to him being so submissive, resulting in more feminine hormones in his body. In the last episode, he presides over the marriage of Goh and Anna. : *'Knight Valentine' (ナイト・ヴァレンタイン) - Pilot of the British giant robot Dragliner. Handsome and conceited, he is always chasing girls but loves his stepsister to which he has no blood relation. According to Shizuru, he never flirts with the same woman twice. According to Ellis, he was not infected by the virus because he had more feminine hormones due to his perverted behavior. : *'Ellis Valentine' (エリス・ヴァレンタイン) - Pilot of the British giant robot Dragliner. Knight and Ellis refer to each other as brother and sister, though they are not related. She is constantly frustrated by Knight's skirt-chasing. : *'Ken' (剣) - The rogue robot pilot of the Blade Gainer who makes it his life mission to defeat the Tye 18 Mimetic beasts after the loss of his wife. While trying to find the Mimetic Beast that took his wife, Rosa, he can be heard yelling, "You're not the one!" to every Mimetic beast that he destroys, alluding to the Type 18 Mimetic Beast that took Rosa. He doesn't learn of her fate until later on in the series. He is often referred, by the world at large, as a "Menage Zero", a code name for a rogue robot acting without authority. He later takes Lou in when she begs Ken to teach her to be a pilot. He gets infected by the virus that almost every male pilot gets. He ejected Lou from the Celleblader out of the Gainer before Ken dies in his last battle and warns her she will become like him if she fights for revenge. He attacks the Super Mimetic Beast to reveal its weakness to Godannar to finish it off. : *'Rosa' - Previous pilot of Celleblader. She saved Ken from a pack of Type 18 Mimetic Beasts several years ago, at the cost of her life. She and Celleblader were absorbed into one of the Mimetic Beasts until Ken killed said Mimetic Beast that kept her prisoner for years. Rosa was not inside the cockpit when Ken looked inside. This would suggest that Rosa was, somehow, absorbed by the Mimetic Beast during her imprisonment. Lou, after being asked by Ken, becomes the pilot of Celleblader for the remainder of the series. : *'"Pops" ShibakusaGodannar' : Mission 2 - 'Til Death Do Us Part; ISBN 1-4139-1207-9 (芝草 ''Shibakusa) - Head mechanic, he has a boy and his wife is deceased. He makes ramen for the team on his breaks, constantly refers to Shizuru about her buttocks being large, and is reprimanded by Tonko. He runs a ramen shop with her in the end of the series 7 years later until the base is repaired, in which they go back to it. : *'Sugiyama' (杉山) - Second Head Mechanic, he has a wife named Anita but spends so much time on the base she threatens to leave him. She pops up on the base 7 years later. : *'Morimoto' (森本) - Another mechanic at the Dannar base. During the series, he has a relationship with Hayashi. Near the end of the series, he asks her to marry him, which she accepts. They later marry and have three children. : *'Nanae Hayashi' (林 奈々絵 Hayashi Nanae) - One of the mechanics at Dannar base, she becomes infected by the virus after being eaten by Type 13 Mimetic beast early in the series and becomes a carrier at the end of the series. During the series, she has a relationship with Morimoto, another mechanic at the base, and eventually marries him. Her children become second generation carriers. She names them after Mira, Anna, and Goh by naming her children Mina, Ami, and Go respectively. : Category:Characters Category:Episodes